Center of Attention
by cocoablossom
Summary: Sasuke has been feeling neglected and Sakura knows just the remedy for him.


_Disclaimer_: If I owned Naruto, I would make something _more_ happen between Sasuke and Sakura already, but unfortunately, I don't.

….

**Center of Attention**

[POV: Sakura]

"Aww, baby, don't cry… my little sweetheart," cooed Sakura as she held her three-month old son against her. "It's okay, Kaede." Sakura repeated soothing words to the baby boy she held in her arms: her and Sasuke's little bundle of joy.

Sakura paced the baby's room, trying to calm him down and put him to sleep. She noticed her raven-haired husband standing in the doorway, watching her intently. She smiled at him, which he responded to with a nod, and continued to placate the child she held close to her heart.

….

[POV: Sasuke]

To say that he was jealous would be an exaggeration. After all, how could he be? Sasuke sighed as he lay down on their bed. It had become a routine, now. Every morning he'd wake up to find Sakura's side of the bed already made and her voice emanating from Kaede's bedroom. When they'd eat breakfast, Sakura would be paying more attention to Kaede, feeding him and making faces at him that would cause the baby food to spill out of his mouth. Every evening he'd come home, he'd find Sakura spending _more_ time with the baby, either playing with him or putting him to sleep. Even during the get-togethers they would attend, most of the attention was directed toward Sakura and his son. It was understandable for Ino and the other girls, but Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and the other guys? Seriously? They _were _the Uchihas, so their never-ending interest was warranted, but still—SERIOUSLY?

But since when did the mighty Uchiha crave attention? Sasuke ignored the thought and continued to brood.

To say it simply, Sasuke felt neglected.

Sometimes he'd try to initiate _something_ with his wife by kissing her—more like making out—or by starting up a conversation with her, but then sometime along the way, Kaede would start crying and then Sakura would go tend to him.

Then again, Sakura, _his_ Sakura, was only one woman, and she could do so much. She was already doing him a big favor by giving birth to his child. She was helping him grow his clan. And to add to that, he wasn't home on a regular basis, but he tried to be every chance he got.

Though he'd never admit it aloud, Sasuke _craved_ Sakura's attention.

….

[POV: Sakura]

"Hey, Sasuke-kun," greeted Sakura, when she found her husband lying down on their bed. She smiled at him warmly, as he held his hand out invitingly.

"Hn," he responded as he pulled his wife to lie down next to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. She giggled and moved to rest the top half of her body on his chest, staring into his onyx eyes with pure adoration and love. She absentmindedly played with a strand of his hair.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Is something wrong?"

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well…" she began, her brow furrowing as she struggled to find the right words, "you seemed kind of annoyed a lot these days. I mean you usually are a bit grumpy," continued Sakura, oblivious to the mildly irritated look her husband was giving her, "but, I don't know, these days it's more than usual." Sakura looked at him sincerely. "If something's wrong, Sasuke, you can tell me, you know?" She waited for him to reply.

"It's nothing, Sakura," he said simply. He pushed her body back down onto the bed and pulled her close again, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

She pushed him away, sitting up with a huff. She forced him to sit up as well, taking one of hold of one of his hands. "Don't 'it's nothing, Sakura' me! Come on, tell me, Sasuke-kun. You've been acting like this for a while. Is it me? Is it something I'm not doing? I mean, I gave you a child, Sasuke-kun. I'm trying my best to take care of him, I'm devoting as much time as I can to Kaede… and you too, I'm trying—"

"Sakura—"

"No, let me finish, Sasuke-kun. Is it something I'm not doing? Do you think I'm not taking proper care of Kaede? Do you think I'm not giving him enough attention? And you, do you think I'm not giving you…" Sakura's voice faltered. Her eyes widened in realization. "Is that it Sasuke-kun? Are you feeling…? OH MY GOD!" Sakura fell sideways on the bed, clutching her sides as she began to laugh uncontrollably. "I… can't believe it!" She managed to say in between laughs.

Sasuke growled and lay back down on his back with an arm resting against his forehead. A faint blush adorned his cheek. To say the least, he was embarrassed. It was going to take a while to get over this one.

Sakura's laughs finally died down and she crawled up to him. "Awww, my Sasu-baby was just feeling neglected," she said playfully, pinching his cheek. He tch-ed her and turned his face away. Sakura laughed and turned his face back to her, gazing loving into his eyes. "Come on, Sasuke-kun, I _know_ you can't get enough of me, but seriously, you should have just told me!"

Sasuke simply rolled his eyes at her initial smug comment—though it was VERY much true.

Sakura giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him snugly. She pulled his head down and met his lips with hers. "Better?"

"Not even close." Sasuke pressed his lips to hers again, rolling the two of them over so that he now lay on top of her. "It's been—" kiss, "three—" kiss, "weeks, Sakura."

"You actually counted?"

He looked at her with an obvious expression.

"You know, you aren't at home that often either."

He sighed knowingly. "I know." He placed his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry. I'm trying."

She stared into his eyes sympathetically. His rare apology made her feel a bit guilty. "I know. I love you, Sasuke-kun, so, so much." She gave him a beautiful smile and pulled his head down again, causing their lips to meet.

This time their lip lock became a bit more heated. Sasuke sucked her bottom lip, coaxing her to part her lips, and his tongue darted into her mouth, intertwining with her own. His necessity, starvation, and love for her were evident in the way his hands roamed over her body in a sensual manner, eliciting moans from the woman underneath him.

Her actions soon became bolder. Her hands roamed over his perfectly chiseled chest, traveling lower and lower… she stared up at him playfully, while he bent his head down to kiss her again passionately, his mind forgetting all about the reason for her hysterical laughter.

It was only him, and only her.

It obviously wasn't the first time they had been so intimate with each other. But each time, Sasuke found himself loving her more, wanting to please her to the fullest with no room for disappointment. Each time Sasuke found himself more appreciative of the person he vowed to live alongside for the rest of his life.

The heat spread through them, coursing through their veins, only increasing the desire they had for each other. They shared immeasurable passion, his previous feelings of deprivation slowly going away.

He collapsed next to Sakura after they rode off their high. When he finally regained his breath, he pulled her close and kissed her forehead, staring into her shining emerald eyes.

"Feeling better now?" she asked teasingly.

"A couple more rounds will do the trick." He smirked at her slightly shocked expression, his thumb brushing over her flushed cheeks.

"You insatiable man," she muttered while he began placing wet kisses down the column throat.

He chuckled huskily at her comment, claiming her lips in a deep, sensual kiss.

….

_**Two days later…**_

"Sasuke what are you—mmph!" Sakura awkwardly balanced herself against the kitchen counter. Her husband's hands traveled down the sides of her body, resting on her hips.

"Am I that irresistible?" She tilted her head to the side, a playful glint in her emerald orbs.

"Yes." His admission caused her to look at him startled. He didn't give her time to respond, though, because her lips were busy at the moment… with his.

….

**Author note:**

This is my first fanfic. For the longest time I've read stories on this site; there are so many talented writers here! I finally decided to try my hand at some. This is the first, and most likely not the last.

To all of you who read this and review: thank you!

-cocoablossom


End file.
